1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved organizer container for the storage of articles of diverse type, and it relates more particularly to a new and improved compact organizer container comprising simple stacked multiple trays which are manually separable with the use of only one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various storage containers are available for items of jewelry or for items used in an office environment such as paper clips, pens, and rubber bands, for example. Relatively small items of the foregoing type are easily stored in trays having dividers, or partitions, which serve to separate articles of different types thereby providing an organizing function. Often, the trays may be stackable such that multiple trays may be arranged in a compact unit. The later type of container, which offers the advantage of increased convenience, is illustrated, for example, in the patent to Lebowitz, U.S. Pat. No. D-267,153, issued on Dec. 7, 1982 and directed to a desk receptacle for writing instruments and/or writing supplies or the like.
A disadvantage of known storage containers such as organizers having multiple stacked trays, is the requirement of having to use two hands to manually separate the trays for gaining access to the various articles stored therewithin. In addition, mechanisms which might make separation of the trays convenient, such as hinge means, pivot structures or enclosed drawer arrangements, typically require the container to occupy additional space, therefore impairing its compactness. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a highly compact and efficient article storage organizer wherein access to the articles stored therewithin is easily gained with the use of only one hand. It would further be desirable to provide an article storage organizer which is more economically manufactured than present units and, thus, can be sold at a less expensive price.